Wishing for Justice
by mah29732
Summary: While the seven original members of the Justice League are meeting with CABNUS to have better dialogue with them, a strange light appears, and taking the league members to the post world of Dragon Ball GT.
1. Disruption

Wishing for Justice

Chapter 1: Disruption

It was a normal day in the space station. The original seven members of the Justice League were going to have a meeting with a government organization known as CABNUS to settle their differences. As Flash, Batman, Hawkgirl, Martin Manhunter, Superman, Wonderwoman, and Green Lantern entered the room, members of CABNUS were sitting on the other end.

"I'm glad you have decided to meet with us" said Joan sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Superman as he sat down on the chair on her opposite.

"We would like to discuss a few terms" said Batman.

"Yea" interrupted Flash, "first term, no more creating super genetic villains for us to bash around."

"Okay" said a member of CABNUS.

"Look" said Superman as he turned to Flash, "we should not be too hard on them. We should give them a second chance."

"Fine" grumbled Flash.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to work together" said Joan, "I am going to make it a priority that you Justice League members are no longer a threat."

"That would be perfect" said John Stewart.

As Joan was about to get up to shake Superman's hand, a strange bright light from nowhere came right into the room. The bright light went right onto the seven original members of the Justice League. Joan and her CABNUS cronies stepped back and watched as the seven original members of the Justice League vanished before their eyes.

"Okay" said Joan as she turned to her cronies, "we should tell the other league members that we didn't do this."

Meanwhile, the seven original members of the Justice League were in a trance as the strange bright light carried them through time and space. Suddenly all seven landed in some strange temple. As Superman and the others woke up, Wonderwoman along with the Martin Manhunter started to look around the temple.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Wonderwoman to J'onn.

"Even I don't know" replied J'onn.

"I believe I can answer that" said a strange white haired woman in the entrance.

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

"My name is Pan" replied the old woman, "I have wished for some help."

As the Justice League walked toward Pan, a strange green humanoid figure came into the room along with a another strange humanoid figure.

"Okay" said John Stewart, "I want answers. Who are you people and why did you bring us here from our world?"

"We need your help" replied the green humanoid, "our world is under attack by a dark wizard."

"Do you have any protectors?" asked Batman.

"Well" replied the green humanoid, "we have two small fighters named Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr."

"Why do you need us then?" asked Superman.

"They're too weak to fight this menace" replied Pan.

Pan then showed the Justice League into the medic bay on the temple. They were all shocked to find out they were children.

"You are saying these are children fighting this menace!" shouted John Stewart.

"Yea" replied Flash.

"These are not normal children" added Pan, "they are saiyans."

"What the heck is a saiyan?" asked Flash.

"They are a warrior race" replied Pan, "I know, because I have their blood. I am unable to fight this menace."

"We are going to need more information on this universe before we do anything else" said J'onn.

"Well" said Pan, "for starters, my grandfather Goku was this universe's greatest hero. He has defeated so many villains that no body can count how many. Now he and his descendants along with other saiyan descendants like Trunks which his son is named after his father, there is a new menace that the Earth is facing. The dark wizard's name is Wartz."

"How powerful is he?" asked John Stewart.

"Very" replied Pan, "he single-handedly defeated Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. as they battled him to stop him from taking over the world. Now I am afraid that he has gotten too powerful so we did the only thing we did was wished for someone to help us."

"And that's where we came in" said Superman.

"Yes" said Pan, "the great dragon didn't seem to have enough strength to give Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., but it brought you seven here."

"So where is this dark wizard?" asked Hawkgirl as she took out her mace.

Suddenly the entire temple began to shake. Everybody fell to the ground, but the Justice League managed to get up.

"I think we are going to find out" said John Stewart as he was getting up.

As everybody got out of the medic bay, they looked up at the sky only to find a strange bearded man with his staff and black smoke around him.

"This is the guy?" asked Flash to Pan.

"Yes" replied Pan.

"Where are Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.?" asked Wartz, "It's time to meet their end."

"Sorry" replied Superman, "they're not here. But the Justice League are!"

The members of the Justice League got in their fighting positions.

"This is your back up crew?" asked Wartz, "Well, if you want a fight, then bring it on."

"Come on, now!" replied John Stewart.


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Discovery

As the Justice League got into their fighting positions, they made their attack against the dark wizard Wartz. Superman, the Green Lantern and Wonderwoman were the first three to race toward the dark wizard, Wartz, however was not impressed by this. Instead he stayed floating in the air laughing at their attempts that was until Superman laid the first punch on Wartz. As Wartz recovered from the attack he then turned his head toward Superman.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Wartz.

Wartz then aimed his staff at Superman, before he was about to fire at him; Wonderwoman knocked him off balance by giving him a strong punch and another kick at Wartz. Green Lantern then fired several green blasts by using his ring at the dark wizard. The dark wizard uses his staff to create a sphere around him that acts like a shield. As the dust cleared, Wartz stood right in mid-air with the shield still activated.

"Is that the best so far?" asked Wartz as he taunted the League members.

"How about this!" replied Hawkgirl as she was carrying her match and flying toward the dark wizard.

Hawkgirl smashed her mace on the dark wizard, and destroyed the shield that protected him. Superman then raced in again and gave a stronger punch at the dark wizard, sending him flying across the air, but the dark wizard soon recovered and raced toward Superman. He then created a fist with his staff and knocked Superman down to the ground of the temple. Flash raced toward Superman's aid.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash.

"Yea" replied Superman, "I'm fine."

"I can see why a couple of super-powered kids had trouble with this weirdo" said Flash.

"Can't imagine why" said Superman as he got himself up from the ground, "J'onn, why are you not attacking him?"

"There is something strange about this dark wizard" replied J'onn as he was in some sort of a trance.

"What do you mean?" asked Flash.

"I mean" replied J'onn, "is that this dark wizard's source isn't his staff he is carrying, it's something else."

"What could be possibly be his source of his power?" asked Superman.

"I am not sure about it right now" replied J'onn, "but I am sure we are going to soon find out."

"I believe I need to have a few more questions answered" said Batman to Superman, "can you hold off this dark wizard?"

"Hopefully I can" replied Superman.

"Yea" said Flash.

"Sorry" said J'onn to Flash, "but I am afraid you won't be able to help that much since most members of the league can fly and you can't."

"I think it's important that you along with Batman and Flash get some answers from the people who brought us here in the first place" said Superman, "Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and I will keep him busy."

"That's a good idea" said Flash.

As the three went into the temple, the others were busy fighting Wartz. Wartz fired several fireballs from his staff, but the Green Lantern blocked it by creating a wall with his ring. Yet the blasts from the fireballs were strong enough to send him off flying away. Superman got up from the ground and raced toward the dark wizard. He grabbed his leg and threw the dark wizard toward the ground. Then Superman used his heat ray beams and tried to attack the dark wizard. Wartz then created a shield with his staff, blocking the heat ray beams. Meanwhile in the temple, Pan was wondering why Flash, Batman and J'onn were not fighting in battle.

"What's going on?" asked Pan, "Are you three hurt? Do you need medic care?"

"Not really" replied Batman.

"We need some straight facts" said J'onn.

"Yea" said Flash as he chimmed in.

"First off" said Batman, "where did this dark wizard originated?"

"It was just after the tournament Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had their match" replied Pan, "they were about to claim a prize for their tournament, but the dark wizard appeared out of nowhere."

"And just what is this temple really?" asked Batman.

"I would explain that" replied the green humanoid as he walked into the room.

"And you might be?" asked Flash.

"I am a Namek" replied the green humanoid, "I am the guardian of this planet in this dimension."

"And I am Mr. Poo Poo" said the black-skin toned humanoid as he came into the room.

"And what is the source of this dark wizard we are facing?" asked J'onn.

"That's the whole point" replied the temple guardian, "we don't really know. He just appeared and kicked the butts of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr."

"And that's why we were brought here" said Batman.

"Exactly" said the temple guardian.

"Just one more question" said J'onn, "what are these dragon balls you speak of?"

"I would be able to answer that" replied Pan, "there are seven dragon balls. Gather all seven together and you have a wish."

"Where did these dragon balls all go?" asked Batman.

"We don't know" replied Pan, "they stay dormant for awhile until they are ready for more wishing."

"I didn't see them go anywhere on this planet" said the temple guardian, "I'm doing a dragon ball radar test here."

"And your result?" asked Flash.

"The dragon balls are strangely right here at the temple" replied the temple guardian, "but they are not visible."

"J'onn" said Batman to J'onn, "do you think when the light that hit us back at the tower might have something to do with the dragon balls still being here at the temple?"

"I don't know" replied J'onn.

"Here" said the temple guardian as he handed J'onn a dragon ball radar, "see where the dragon balls are located."

"It says there are three in this room right here" said J'onn looking at the radar screen.

"That's strange" said Pan, "the only people that have recently arrived are you three along with the others fighting outside against that dark wizard."

"Wait a minute" said Flash, "you are saying these dragon balls are inside one of the Justice League members? Cool."

"Then I believe that might be the only way to defeat the dark wizard Wartz" said the temple guardian, "is that you seven somehow activate the power of the dragon balls."

"Can't we heal these two little guys?" asked Flash.

"True" replied the temple guardian, "but I am afraid you will have to learn how to do it once the dragon ball powers have been activated."

Meanwhile outside of the temple, Wartz wasn't breaking a sweat as he was fighting the other Justice League members. Hawkgirl used her mace and clashed with Wartz and his staff. They dueled for several minutes until Wartz fired a blast from his staff at Hawkgirl, sending her crashing to the ground. She eventually recovered, but this made the Green Lantern angry, so he made a fist out from his ring and tried to knock down Wartz. Wartz used his staff and created a fist of his own and arm wrestled with the Green Lantern. Wartz, however, won and threw the Green Lantern down to the ground. Wonderwoman tried to use her lasso against Wartz, but Wartz pulled the lasso toward him and knocked Wonderwoman down to the ground.

"This is pathetic!" said Wartz, "the two Saiyans were a small warm-up, but I consider them to be even stronger than you!"

"That's what you think" said Superman as he raced toward Wartz.

Superman gave several good punches at Wartz. He then managed to knock Wartz out of the air and sending him falling down and onto the hard ground, but the ground wasn't on the temple, it was the actual dirt ground. Superman then raced toward Wartz where he was trying to get up. Superman hoped this would end the reign of the dark wizard. But not even Superman could know how strong the dark wizard was.


	3. Old Foes Meet New Ones

Chapter 3: Old Foes Meet New Ones

As Wartz was on the ground struggling to get up, Superman rammed his fists right into Wartz's chest. Superman then backed up as Wartz finally stood up on his feet. Back at the temple, the Green Lantern recovered as Batman, Flash and J'onn were coming out from the building. The Green Lantern using his ring took Batman, Flash and J'onn down along with Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman following closely behind them. As they landed, they met with Superman.

"He just seems unstoppable" said Superman.

"So what did our new friends back inside the temple have to say?" asked John Stewart to J'onn.

"It appears that they have wished us here through the magical dragon balls" said J'onn.

"And that these dragon balls are inside us" said Batman, "that light that hit us back at the tower must have fused us with the dragon balls as well."

"So, what is this chit chat all about?" asked Wartz, "I thought you seven heroes were going to fight me?"

"We'll be there in a second" replied Wonderwoman.

"Oh, but I can't wait for you to meet some friends of mine" said Wartz, "you see, this type of Earth you are on has faced many hardships in the past. If it were not for some Saiyans coming here Earth wouldn't have a chance. But tell you what; I am going to show you the villains these saiyans of the past of faced."

"Are you bluffing?" asked John Stewart.

"And just how are you going to do it?" asked Flash.

"No I am not bluffing" replied Wartz, "and I am going to do it with this staff I have here in my hands."

Wartz lifted up his staff up high in the air. He muttered some magical words and suddenly some black smoke appeared from the ground. Then the smoke spread to seven other areas on the ground. Suddenly strange figures started to take shape in the smoke. As the smoke started to go away, the Justice League gasped as there were seven warriors they had never seen before standing in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Wartz, "I give you Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Android 17, Dr. Gero, Android 19, and of course King Piccolo."

"Come on, we can take them" said John Stewart.

"So, this is what you have summon us for?" asked Frieza as he turned to Wartz.

"Look, I used my dark magic to set you free and revive you" replied Wartz, "now go do your bidding and destroy these so-called super heroes that those simpletons up on the temple had to wish for."

"They don't look very strong enough" said King Cold, "I am afraid we will be breaking our backs over nothing."

"Come over here and say that!" shouted Flash as he shook his fist at King Cold.

"Come on, we're wasting time talking to these freaks" said Hawkgirl.

"Look whose talking" taunted Android 17.

Hawkgirl raced toward Android 17 with her mace up high in the air. She then smashed her mace down at Android 17, but as the mace was about to fall down on him, he grabbed the mace. Hawkgirl was shocked to see this happening to her.

"Bye, bye birdie" said Android 17.

Android 17 grabbed a hold of the mace and started to body slam Hawkgirl. He then threw her against some rocks, sending her crashing to it. This angered the Green Lantern, so he used his ring and fired several green beams from it at Android 17. The beams knocked Android 17 off guard, and the Green Lantern created a large fist which he used it to smash Android 17 with.

"What the heck are you minions waiting for?" asked Wartz as he shouted at the others, "Get them!"

Suddenly Cell along with Frieza, King Cold, Android 19 and Dr. Gero made their attack against the Justice League. Cell matched up himself with Superman, while King Cold matched himself up with Wonderwoman. Android 19 took on Flash, while Dr. Gero took on J'onn. King Piccolo turned his attention to the Green Lantern as he was busy fighting Android 17.

"Yes, yes" said Wartz, "fight! Fight like you have never fought before!"

Cell gave several punches at Superman, sending him flying into some canyon rocks. Superman got up and raced toward Cell, aiming his two fists at him and punching him hard right in the stomach. Wonderwoman was rapidly punching King Cold right and left. The Flash was dodging Android 19's ki blasts, while J'onn sneaked up on Dr. Gero and tried to force him into a trance, but Dr. Gero, managed to turn around and kick J'onn to the ground. Hawkgirl eventually recovered from the attack by Android 17 and raced toward him again with her mace up high in the air. She managed to smack Android 17 across the dirt ground and then delivering another blow to Android 17's head with the mace.

"This is more entertaining than I thought" said Wartz as he watched the villains he summoned battle the Justice League.

Batman was having some trouble with King Piccolo as King Piccolo tried to fire some fireballs at him. Batman managed to dodge the fireballs. He then took out his grabbling hook and used it to tie up King Piccolo. Batman then raced toward the tied up King Piccolo and managed to kick King Piccolo down to the ground. King Piccolo laughed at Batman's attempts and broke free. As King Piccolo was coming in close to Batman, he decided to fire several exploding batter rangs at King Piccolo. The explosions did some damage to King Piccolo, but he recovered from the attack and raced toward Batman. He then delivered several punches right in Batman's stomach, and then sent him flying into some boulders. Flash then raced toward Batman's aid.

"Want to switch partners?" asked Flash.

"Good idea" replied Batman, "we never faced a menace like this before."

"Yea" said Flash, "even Superman is having trouble with this."

"I can see that" said Batman as he was watching Superman trying to fight Cell, "our foes are not even breaking a sweat."

"Which means we need to find a way to unlock those powers of those dragon balls that green guy was talking about" said Flash.

"True" said Batman, "but we shouldn't stand here chit chatting all day. Look, our foes are coming toward us."

Batman was right on the mark as King Piccolo and Android 19 were walking toward them trying to corner them against some large boulders. Flash then decided it was time to switch partners and raced toward King Piccolo at fast speeds. Flash raced around King Piccolo and even created a tornado that swept King Piccolo off his feet for a short while. King Piccolo got fed up and blasted a small ki blast at Flash, knocking him off balance and having him falling to the ground.

"Did you have a nice field trip?" taunted King Piccolo.

"Knock it off with the lame jokes" replied Flash as he got himself off from the ground.

As the League members began to get stressed out of fighting the seven villains Wartz had summoned, Wartz looked on the battlefield and an evil grin grew on his face. He knew that the Justice League members were getting weaker as they were fighting the minions he had summoned. Yet even Wartz couldn't predict what would happen on the battlefield.


	4. Turning On Each Other

Chapter 4: Turning On Each Other

As Superman was fighting Cell, Cell knocked Superman right into the Green Lantern as Frieza was about to zap him with one of his beams.

"Hey, I was about to finish him off!" shouted Frieza as he shook his fist at Cell.

"Well, excuse me" said Cell.

"Don't waste your strength by arguing" said Wartz, "finish off your foes now!"

"Superman, I got an idea" said John Stewart.

As Frieza tried to fire his beams at the Green Lantern, the Green Lantern dodged the attacks and went right between Dr. Gero and J'onn.

"Do you mind" said Dr. Gero as he was about to fire his ki attack at J'onn who was lying on the ground, "I'm sort of busy."

"Then you might want to pencil something in your schedule" said John Stewart.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dr. Gero.

"That!" replied J'onn as he pointed at the large beam coming toward Dr. Gero.

Suddenly the beam hits Dr. Gero, knocking him off balance and destroying him instantly.

"You idiots!" shouted Wartz, "What are you doing?"

"Well, excuse me" replied Frieza

As Androids 17 and 19 noticed this, they turned away from fighting Batman and Hawkgirl and onto each other. As the warriors Wartz had summoned were fighting each other and destroying each one, the Justice League turned all of their attention toward Wartz.

"You may have turned my minions against each other" said Wartz, "but you shall never defeat me!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Hawkgirl as she raised her mace up high.

She then smashed her mace right on top of Wartz's head, sending Wartz flying and crashing into some boulders. Batman threw several batter rangs at Wartz, and they exploding, sending Wartz flying right up in the air. Superman then raced toward Wartz and knocked him down to the ground.

"Now tell us your source of your powers" said Superman as he held Wartz's neck.

"I shall never tell" said Wartz, "only a saiyan warrior can defeat me. And I am afraid they're out cold for the moment."

Wartz then used his staff and blasted Superman across the ground and hitting the rock. Wonderwoman raced toward Wartz and bashed Wartz to the ground. Wartz got up and shot some fireballs at Wonderwoman, sending her flying across the ground. Flash tried to race toward Wartz, but Wartz used his staff and fired some more fireballs from it, hitting Flash, and sending him off balance.

"We need to come up with some type of strategy against Wartz" said Batman.

"What about those dragon balls our friends up in the temple were talking about?" asked Hawkgirl.

"We need some way of activating their powers" replied J'onn.

"Unfortunately for you people, it's too late!" shouted Wartz as he interrupted their conversation.

As Wartz was about to aim his staff at the three, the Namek temple guardian came out of nowhere and knocked the staff out of Wartz's hands, sending it falling from the cliff and landing on the ground.

"Get back to the temple" said the Namek temple guardian, "I'll hold him off."

As the Justice League retreated to the floating temple, they entered the medic bay again where Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were waking up from their ordeal with Wartz. Pan along with Mr. Poo Poo greeted the Justice League.

"Did you have any luck?" asked Pan to Superman.

"Not a chance" replied Superman as he took his time to catch his breath.

"Wartz is too strong" said Hawkgirl, "even for me."

"We don't know how to activate the dragon balls" said Batman.

"Hmm, perhaps a frontal attack against Wartz might do the trick" said Mr. Poo Poo.

"Worth a shot" said John Stewart.

Suddenly Wartz floated up to the platform with the body of the unconscious Namek temple guardian in his hand. He then throws the Namek guardian onto the temple floor.

"Enough of this!" shouted Wartz, "You have managed to thwart my terms. Well not for long!"

"That's what you think" said Flash as he was about to race toward Wartz.

"Then bring it on" said Wartz.

"Wait" said John Stewart as he pulled the Flash's sleeve.

"We can't just barge in like this" said J'onn.

"What if Wartz has something up his sleeve?" asked Batman.

"Right" replied Superman.

"Tell you what we're going to do Wartz" said Wonderwoman as she walked toward him, "we're going to have a final fight."

"I like the sound of that" said Wartz, "give me the place and time."

"At the arena which you beat up Goku and Vegeta Jr." said J'onn.

"Perfect" said Wartz as he gave an evil laugh, "now everyone can see you be defeated."

Wartz then raised his staff and disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" asked Batman.

"You'll see" replied Superman.


	5. Dragon Balls Emerge

Chapter 5: Dragon Balls Emerge

As the Justice League arrived at the tournament place, Wartz was waiting for them in the center of the ring.

"It's about time you people have arrived" said Wartz.

"Let's get this other with" said Superman.

"Very well then" said Wartz, "you people may make your moves now."

"A full frontal attack against Wartz should make those Dragon Balls emerge" said J'onn as he was getting into his fighting stance.

"I hope you're right about this" said John Stewart.

"Ready" said Wonderwoman.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Batman.

Suddenly the Justice League made a full frontal attack at Wartz. Hawkgirl raised her mace up high and smashed it against Wartz, sending Wartz flying across the floor. The Flash then raced toward Wartz and gave several jabs and punches at Wartz and started to circle Wartz, making him dizzy. Wonderwoman then raced toward Wartz and gave him several punches, while Superman then stepped in and gave him a major punch that sent Wartz flying down to the ground. J'onn then came in and kicked Wartz down to the ground. The Green Lantern then used his ring by making a fist out of it and knocking Wartz to the wall. Batman then threw his badder rang at Wartz, knocking him out cold. As Wartz tried to get up he noticed there was something different about the Justice League as they were walking toward him. He was shocked to see that the Dragon Balls were emerging from their foreheads.

"What's going on here?" asked Wartz, "I thought only Saiyans were able to have a Dragon Ball in them!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Flash.

"Look, you're forehead" replied Hawkgirl as she pointed at Flash.

"Oh yea, you have one too" said Flash.

"This is a very bad omen!" shouted Wartz, "You don't understand what powers these Dragon Balls can do."

"And how would you know that?" asked Superman.

"You see, I have been studying this planet's history before I came to it" replied Wartz, "I wanted to conquer it. I thought it could be easy; even those saiyans that I fought were no match for me. You seven have given be quite a headache."

"And it's about to get even messier" said Wonderwoman as she grabbed Wartz.

Wonderwoman then punched Wartz across the ground, sending Wartz flying and hitting the wall again. Superman then raced toward Wartz and started to bash Wartz with his fists. The Green Lantern then raced in between Superman and Wartz as Wartz was badly injured.

"Wait" said John Stewart, "maybe he's telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"Maybe our friends back at the temple are not telling the truth about these Dragon Balls" replied John Stewart.

"They also said that these Dragon Balls could have also heal our saiyan friends" said Superman, "I think Wartz is lying that our friends at the temple are the bad guys."

"Fine" said Wartz as he shook his fists at the Justice League as they were leaving the tournament area, "I'll have more time to heal and get back on my feet!"

As the Justice League finally made their way back to the temple, Pan along with the Namek temple guardian were waiting for them.

"I see the Dragon Balls have finally emerged" said Pan to Superman as he landed.

"Yes" said Superman, "we would like to know more about these Dragon Balls before we proceed further."

"Well, for one thing" said Pan, "is that there were some dark Dragon Balls that had dark evil dragons in them. These Dragon Balls that are emerging from your foreheads are not of those kinds."

"So how do we heal our little saiyan friends?" asked Hawkgirl as she landed.

"I think you may need to concentrate all the power of the Dragon Balls onto them" replied Pan.

"Will that be enough to defeat Wartz?" asked Batman.

"Yea" said John Stewart, "we kicked his butt pretty good back there. Once those Dragon Balls emerged."

"Then if we want to get out of this world" said Hawkgirl, "the best way to do it is heal those saiyans or whatever you call them."

"Great" said the Namek temple guardian, "I'll bring the two saiyans out here."

As the temple guardian went inside the medic bay, he brought out Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. They were still unconscious from the fight they had with Wartz. But the temple guardian laid them down on the temple floor. The Justice League members then gathered around the two saiyans.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked John Stewart to Pan.

"Just concentrate your energy on them" replied Pan, "and they will be healed."

"I hope you know what you are doing" said Superman.

"Don't worry" said Pan, "I'm sure of it."


	6. Fishing Off Wartz and Heading Home

Chapter 6: Finishing Off Wartz and Heading Home

As the Justice League members gathered in the center of the temple, they concentrated all of their energy onto the two saiyans who were lying in the center. Suddenly the same type of strange light that teleported them to this world was hitting directly at the two saiyans. The two saiyans began to regain their strength and slowly got up.

"What happen?" asked Goku Jr. as he was getting up.

"Who are these people?" asked Vegeta Jr. as he looked at the Justice League.

"These are the people I sent for with the Dragon Balls" replied Pan as she entered the scene.

"So why are we not heading home?" asked Hawkgirl to Pan.

"Wartz still lives" replied Pan, "and last time I checked, you were to go home when Wartz has been defeated."

"She is correct" said Wartz as he appeared from nowhere.

"This time we're ready" said Superman.

"I don't think so" said Wartz.

Wartz then aimed his staff at the members of the Justice League. He then fired several fireballs, knocking each one of them down.

"Those Dragon Balls were the only things keeping you seven pathetic excuse of a warrior strong enough to fight me" said Wartz.

"But we used all its powers to heal those two kids with tails" said Flash as he was slowly recovering from the attack.

"Speaking of which" said Batman as he noticed that they were gone, "where are they?"

Suddenly the two saiyans came racing right at Wartz with their fist aiming right at him. As they punched Wartz at the same time, he was sent flying across the temple floor and nearly falling off the floating temple itself. As Wartz recovered he aimed his staff at the two saiyans and began firing fireballs from it. The two saiyans dodged the fireballs and made a full frontal attack against Wartz using their ki blasts. The ki blasts sent Wartz flying off the floating temple, but Wartz maintained his ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Wartz.

"How about we help out these kids?" asked John Stewart to Superman and Wonderman.

"Seems like a good idea to me" replied Wonderwoman.

Wonderwoman raced toward Wartz with her lasso and tied it around him. She then gave it to Goku Jr.

"Here kid, go have some fun with it" said Wonderwoman.

"Gee, thanks" said Goku Jr.

Goku Jr. then started using Wonderwoman's lasso and started to swing Wartz around and around.

"I'm getting sick!" shouted Wartz as his face turned purple.

Goku Jr. then lets go of the lasso and the Green Lantern and Superman race toward Wartz, punching Wartz at the same time. Wartz then kicks both of them to the temple floor and is about to aim his staff at them. Vegeta Jr. then fires a kamehameha wave at Wartz, but only succeeds in destroying Wartz's staff.

"My staff!" shouted Wartz, "But how?"

The two saiyans then gather their strength and charge up to their super saiyan forms. They race toward Wartz and blast a large ki blast.

"Whoa" said Flash to J'onn, "remind me never to get these two kids mad."

As the dust cleared from the large ki blast, it seem like Wartz was defeated as nothing appeared as the dust lifted. Suddenly that same strange light that came earlier which took the Justice League then went around them again. The light then sent them back from this world and back into their world. As Joan was about to leave to tell the rest of the league that the seven original members were missing, a strange light appeared. And after the light lifted, she immediately checked the meeting room only to find the seven original league members standing where they were prior to the incident.

"I have seen some strange things in my life" said Joan to the seven members standing, "but I can never explain this."

"So are we going to continue this meeting?" asked J'onn to Joan.

"Certainly" replied Joan, "I'll call in the rest of CABNUS to meet with you people."

"Let's hope we'll have a brighter future working with you" said Superman as he handed his hand over to Joan for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Joan as she shook Superman's hand.


End file.
